


Day 5: Fantasy

by NutellaSecretAgent



Series: Wholesome Week 2 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon Shifter Tubbo, Friendship, Gen, Human TommyInnit, Magic, Prince TommyInnit, References to DnD, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutellaSecretAgent/pseuds/NutellaSecretAgent
Summary: A forbidden friendship across the river
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome Week 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932877
Comments: 4
Kudos: 333
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Day 5: Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah, Dragon Shifter Tubbo let’s go!

The courtyard was quiet when the youngest prince snuck from his room to the grass down below. 

For the most part, the castle was asleep, save for the guards doing rounds on their night patrol.

Getting out was easy, a small hole in the North-East corner, carefully hidden behind the willow tree honouring the fallen soldiers who’ve fought in the many battles for their home.

Once he was past the walls, Tommy dove quickly behind some bushes as the outer guards rounded the corner, brandishing their spears and swords.

Out of sight, he bolted into the trees along a familiar path until he reached the river that separated their world as everyone knew it.

The winding Eternal River separating the world of magic and the world of guns and unnecessary violence. 

The waters were calm tonight.

With practiced ease, Tommy stepped into the river, shivering at the temperature, and crossing to the other side on the rocks that lay closest to the surface.

Once across, the familiar feeling of magic energy washed over him, but unlike the description of many soldiers where they say it is a vile feeling, it instead feels safe. 

It feels like home.

Fireflies danced in the moonlight woods, nymphs could be seen at the shoreline of the river enjoying the water.

Tommy wasn’t here for them, however.

Beyond the woods in a cave concealed by vegetation, Tommy knocked on the wooden door of oak and steel.

Shifting from foot to foot, he waited in excitement, unable to keep the grin from showing on his face.

The door opened and he launched himself forward with an excited cry.

“Tubbo!”

A brown-haired boy with golden and bronze horns adorning his head pulled Tommy into a tight hug.

“I missed you Tommy!”

Tommy hugged back just as hard, “I missed you too Tubbo.”

They released their hug, simply taking in each other’s presence.

Despite meeting fairly frequently, there was always relief and unending happiness at seeing the other alive and well.

“C’mon Tubbo,” Tommy grabbed his friend by the hand, pulling him towards the trees.

“Let’s go to the clearing tonight, please?”

Tubbo just giggled, “Sure! You want me to keep teaching you?”

Rolling his eyes, Tommy just gave a sarcastic “Duh.” but the undertones of excitement were barely hidden.

Once at the clearing where the trees pulled back to allow the moon a full view of the open, grassy field, Tommy stepped back to the tree line, waiting.

Tubbo stood in the center, silent for a moment, before the moon was blotted out by a shadow.

No longer stood the mostly human boy, but instead stood a large, 8ft tall dragon with scales of yellows, browns and greens.

The two bronze horns with intermingled golds reflected the stars in the sky, making them twinkle in the light.

Tubbo was a dragon-shifter, and a rather rare one too. He was not a pure metallic dragon, nor was he a pure chromatic dragon.

He was a hybrid.

Under normal circumstances a hybrid such as Tubbo would be one to fear but also one of the most sought after heads in the area, but thanks to countless runes and the pacifism of the dragon-shifter, he is not one to fear.

Out loud, Tommy would never admit how cool Tubbo really was, but he couldn’t help but respect his friend for being one of the most powerful beings in their world but choosing to help a small human like himself learn magic.

They would spend hours together, Tommy learning the basics of magic until he could create a fireball in his hand at a moments notice.

While most humans thought of magic as a sign of weakness or an impurity, Tommy saw its beauty as it flowed through every living thing, helping keep balance.

Besides that, it was just hella cool to be able to summon fire whenever, something he’d only do in the safety of his own room, of course.

Tonight they sat side by side, Tommy with his hands pressed to the ground, quiet and relaxed, becoming one with the nature around him.

Tubbo had told him the essence of magic was the Earth itself, as every ounce of magic came from deep within the Earths very core.

Crickets chirped and the sound of elves on their midnight hunts made themselves known, the atmosphere free of any tension.

“Tubbo?”

The dragon made a huffing sound, a tiny flame spurring from his nose.

“Do you think we’ll ever be at peace one day?”

Shifting back to human form, Tubbo took a seat on the grass beside Tommy, leaning up against his shoulder. 

“I hope so.” Tubbo whispered.

“Me too. We’re only at war because people are stupid and don’t like thinking about things they don’t understand. I hate it.”

Oh how he could imagine Wilbur making friends with the sirens, or singling little tunes with the druids.

Techno fighting alongside the Dragonborn and the Orcs, blades clashing but not against one another.

Phil and the elves creating extravagant homes and buildings, leading many into a new era of peace between species.

Tommy looked to his left, a feeling of sadness washing over him.

Being able to show Tubbo his favourite spots in the palace, or reading the boy as many stories from their great library as he could.

Running through the castle hills and exploring the town and markets littered around the kingdom.

As of now it was only a mere dream, but he hoped that one day it would become a reality.

Until then, he would hide his friendship with the magical world for their protection, and learn from them what he could about the side of the balance previously unknown to him.

Looking at the way Tubbos eyes shone in the moonlight, the sparkle as he gazed happily at the stars, Tommy would do whatever he could to keep the light in Tubbos eyes glowing strong.

One day, when the wars have come to pass, they will sit together on the highest peaks and know that no matter what, together they could accomplish anything.

A dragon of peace and a human of magic.

The best of friends.


End file.
